Something Darker
by KhajiitJester
Summary: (Based after the events that happened after the Ocarina of Time, my style XP) After Ganondorf was sealed away, Link and Princess Zelda thought they could live in peace once more. But what if peace was not an opposition and everything started to burn, Who is this new villain and where did it come from. Has the King of Evil returned with something more powerful than the Triforce!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hello everyone, this is my first Zelda fanfic. I do not own any of the characters except my own, I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to see reviews. it makes me happy to write it and I wish to continue it so enjoy the first chapter! **

* * *

**Something Darker**

After Ganondorf had been sealed away by Link, he wondered what went wrong with his plans. He had everything within his reach and yet he was defeated by a boy and that sword he held, Ganondorf began thinking of a way he could take the Triforce of Courage when his train of thought was interrupted by a figure.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes to take a better look at the figure; the shape took on the shape of him except for the eyes which remained black orbs.

The copy of himself floated closer, Ganondorf thought it to be another figment of his loneliness when he started to hear it speak calmly.

_"Welcome to my realm, it has been a long since I had a visitor… it gets lonely here sometimes but I guess it's because no one really knows of my home world, I know you have questions… Ganandorf, I know of that brat's name! Link and that princess Zelda but I did not bring you here to listen to my sad tales…"_

The King of Evil glared at the pathetic clone, knowing it was there to torment him but what bothered him was the fact that this Sage or Spirit knew his name. it didn't surprise him that everyone knew and feared him and yet this one seemed calm, relaxed with the fact it had someone to talk with.

"How do you know my name, Sage?" Ganondorf questioned, unable to do nothing without flipping himself.

"_I watched you, Child…_" The spirit began, reaching out to place its similar hand on ganondorf's left shoulder. "_And I am no Sage; I am also no Spirit but something else…_"

"So you're a god" Ganondorf said with disbelief

"_A god is something I hardly use, but I am not here for small talk._" The spirit slowly leaned close to the king of evil's ear, "_I have a… proposition for you that will help with all your failures_" the spirit leaned back to look at him, to see what expression the man will make.

Ganondorf glanced at the clone for a moment when a sinister grin slowly appeared on his lips, the spirit showed no reaction as it only gave him a blunt face.

"I'm listening…" the king of evil said with interest as he placed his right hand over the spirit's hand.

* * *

Back in Hyrule, Link made his way back to the Temple of Light so he could return the sword back. He stood quietly at the door when he glanced at the sword for a moment, _something doesn't feel right… _Link thought to himself before shrugging it off, he made his way in when he stopped to the sound of something moving.

The young man looked around quickly, readying his sword and shield when the sound was heard again but more close to him. When nothing appeared, Link thought it to be a mouse so he continued making his way to return the sword.

Link got closer to the door when suddenly he was blown back by a heavy gust of wind with his sword knocked out of his hand in the process, the hero quickly moved to get back on his feet when something pushed him back down on his stomach.

Link struggled to break free when the weight on his back became harder, the air in his lungs were being pushed out and it started to make him gasp. He quickly glanced back when he gasped in shock, none other than Ganondorf himself stood with a wicked smile but something was wrong.

"Your…back…" Link gasped again as he managed to turn himself to his left, Ganondorf lift his heavy booted foot off the boy to watch him scramble for his sword.

"Are you surprised Hero! I know I am." Ganondorf said as he moved to lean against the doorway with his arms crossed, still grinning evilly at the boy.

"How did…" Link could not believe his eyes when he held his sword ready to fight.

"How did I escape you asked? Well I had a little help" the king of evil said as he looked over his shoulder when a figure dressed in black robes appeared from behind the man with its head hidden under a hood.

Link could not see the face but something was telling him that it was not good, even if Ganondorf returned. This new villain was sure as anything to be helping the evil lord, the figure moved its head to look up at Ganondorf and very slightly pale skin is seen by Link.

"Who are you!" Link demanded as the figure moved its head to look at him; Ganondorf moved one arm to place a hand on its shoulder.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Friend" the king of evil said calmly to the slightly shorter figure

"You may call me, Void" the figure spoke with a soft but stern voice as it slowly moved towards Link, seeing that the sword was still in the hero's hand.

"Stay back or I will kill you were you stand!" Link took one step forward to press the blade against the villain's robe chest, showing no fear to his enemies.

"Hm, I see you have courage but I do not see why the goddesses choose you." The figure moved closer, not caring if the blade pierced its chest. Link looked in shock when he saw his blade sinking into Void's chest without a sound or movement of pain.

"You see, Hero. Void is not a mortal like you, he can be cut, stabbed and drowned but he cannot die" Ganondorf said as he moved to walk up to the Hero, glancing at the amount of blood that Void already lost before glaring at Link.

"Are you telling me that a god has chosen to join YOU!" Link pulled out his sword and attacked Ganondorf head on, wanting to cut down the man again with brute force.

Suddenly, a pale hand caught the blade fast before it could hit the king of evil. Link looked shocked to see his blade paused inches away from Ganondorf's chest, he tried to pull his blade away when Void brought it down towards him.

"Do you dare attack this man, he has done nothing but try to rule a kingdom!" Void was becoming unhappy with this Hero, he tightly gripped the blade tightly and drawing blood at the same time.

"Are you blind! Ganondorf tried to take over the world and murdered countless people to get what he wanted! How can you just…" Link was interrupted when Void hissed loudly, using his free hand to punch the Hero across the face. Knocking off his feet with the other still holding onto the sword, Ganondorf was pleased with seeing the hero knocked back by someone that looked weaker then him.

"I must go now to attend to some future business, you know where to find me" Ganondorf said as he placed his hand on Void's head and giving him a pat before he held his free hand out, creating a teleport when he started to walk through it.

Void glared at the hero in anger, he knew with the sword that Link could defeat Ganondorf with it. That was when he had an idea and a wicked smile appeared on his pale lips, "All good things must come to an end" and with that, Link got up quick and attacked with his shield to knock back the man.

The villain used the sword to fight with the hero and he had plenty of ideas just how he was going to wound the boy, he first attacked with a side swipe when Link dodged it and swung his shield to try and hit the enemy on the head.

Void ducked down fast and swings the sword to slice Link's legs off but the hero jumped fast, the hero held his shield knock Void down but again it was avoided but not for long. When Void moved his head up to attack again, Link gave him an upper cut with his shield. The man flew back and hit the ground, Link quickly ran over and took his blade from the other and held it to Void's neck.

"What are you! And why are you helping ganondorf!" Link demanded as he panted, eyes narrowing when he saw the other man move a bit so he could lean up and using his arms to keep him up. Void grinned at Link and slowly held his one arm up to remove his hood to reveal himself to Link, The hero stayed alert in case there was any trick Void might pull. "I am somewhat of a god, long forgotten. And longing for someone to chat with… well, up until Ganondorf appeared"

"But why join him when you know he tried to rule and slaughtered everyone!"

"That's just it, boy. I do not wish to see this chaos to go on any long"

"What do you mean? What chaos"

"You do not see what I see and yet you clam that you are keeping this world from destruction! To lay blame on a man that wishes to change all that"

"What!"

Before Void could reveal himself to Link, he paused for a moment when he sensed something coming their way fast. He grinning at the now confused Link and quickly used magic to shoot Link back as he stood up, walked over to the hero and swiftly kicked him in the chest before picking up the sword.

"I believe this belongs to me!" Void kicked Link again when he used his magic to open up a teleport and ran through it, disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2 Emotions Worth Hiding

**Note: ****This is a chapter 2 that I thought up after reading some Zelda fanfics and watching funny videos, so in all. I hope you all enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Emotions Worth Hiding**

**Void's View**

After a month of waiting for Link to track him down, Void sat on the roof top and over looked at the beauty of his new home.

"Gerudo Valley…" Void sighed peacefully as he glanced over at the open view of the desert, "Such a beautiful place and yet, none could see it…" he was content with his peace but that was interrupted when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him, he looked over to see it was Ganondorf.

"What are you rambling about, I thought you came to this world to help me defeat the hero once and for all" Ganondorf stood by Void with his arms crossed.

"Sometimes it's good to stop and look around; Link cannot do anything without his sword…" Void looked down at the sword that is peacefully resting across his lap, his hood still shielding him from the light.

"True, but he is a crafty little man. Plus the princess will find a way to help him" Ganondorf added while looking out at the desert

"Just shut up and sit down"

"You dare to order me! The King of Evil!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU BACK!" Void yelled as he glared at Ganondorf, half his face still hidden.

"No…"

"THEN SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN OR I WILL FORCE YOU DOWN!"

Without a word, Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at Void and slowly moved to sit next to him, placing his one hand on his lap and leaned his head against his other hand with his elbow against his knee.

"As I was saying…" Void began while taking his glare off the man and looked at the view, "Take a moment to look upon the land… what do you see here?"

"What I see?" Ganondorf glanced at Void for a moment with questioning thoughts before looking back, "I see a desert waste land"

"What you see is a waste land filled with despair and death; I see a land filled with opportunity and life just waiting to be found" Void spoke with filled hope in his voice

"That's because you weren't born here…" Ganondorf mumbled to himself quietly while looking at the sands

"I do not have to be born in order to understand what it means to have something this beautiful"

_Man, his hearing is good. Makes me wonder if it's safe to whisper to myself around him _the king of evil thought as he glanced at the man, curious of what else he could do besides talk like a Sage and hear well.

"I will pretend I did not hear that, Ganondorf" Void glanced at him like he was about to grin and placed a soft pale hand on the tall man's cheek, the king of evil looked at him surprised.

"You can read minds as well?"

"Indeed, I can also control them and do other things as well" Void moved his hand away and slowly leaned close to Ganondorf's face, the tall man only watched to see what the man was going to do.

"Get a room!" one of the gerudo women shouted from the bottom of the fortress, Void glanced down when he was pushed back by Ganondorf's hand.

"Stay that far from me, I would like to keep my interests to women only and not… whatever gender you are"

"What do you mean by that?" Void looked at him curiously

"What, you never been with anyone before?" Ganondorf looked at the man with a raised eyebrow

"Well, when you're roaming around in the realm… you don't meet a lot of people and it gets lonely sometimes" Void looked away and placing his hands between his knees, a little flustered cheeks appearing on his cheeks.

"You mean…" Ganondorf looked at the man, trying to hold by his laughter as he spoke. "You never had been with anyone before?"

Void glanced at Ganondorf with one eye covered; embarrassed by the strange look that Ganondorf was giving him.

"So that means…" Ganondorf couldn't hold back any longer when he burst out laughing, Void narrowed his black orb eyes in anger and embarrassment.

"You never… you… you never f…found a…a companion…in… in all your years!" Ganondorf was having a joy good laugh, pointing at Void and holding his sides in pain from all his laughter.

Void was not happy with what he had to deal with now and having new emotions come in all at once only made it harder, "Shut up!" Void yelled before pushing the tall man off the roof and watched him fall to the bottom.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Ganondorf's View**

Walks down the hall in silence with his hands crossed, wondering how he could get the Triforce from the hero and Zelda. He was furious that his first plan did not go well, his train of thought was interrupted when he passed by one window when something caught his attention.

Ganondorf stopped and raised an eyebrow when he went back to that one window to look outside to see Void standing by one of Gerudo women; he gently stroked his small growing beard in wonder.

_What is he up to? _Ganondorf thought as he watched carefully in amusement, Void held out a flower to the woman with a shy body movement yet not showing any expression of it.

_What is that little man doing? _he thought when he saw the woman look at the flower and back at Void, this became more amusing to watch and see what the response would be when sudden Ganondorf saw the woman grab Void's reached out arm and flipped him.

The king of evil burst out laughing to see the reaction of Void getting rejected and flipped, this amused Ganondorf when he continued to walk down the hall.

Noon came and Ganondorf waited for that little man to meet up with him to discuss the plans, he in the hall and waited.

Waited and waited but he had a feeling that this might be harder then he thought, he got up and stormed down the hall to find the other.

"Damn it! I thought that fool came here to help me! Not roam around and pick flowers!" he mumbled to himself in anger, he looked into each room and open area he could find but Void was nowhere to be found.

Until he passed by one door, he stopped for a moment and peeked out to see the little man sitting alone outside. He raised an eyebrow to see him sitting on the edge of the roof, _is he… staring at the desert? _He couldn't wrap his head around it.

First the little man tried to give a flower to the woman and next, he is staring at the desert like a man ready to cross it and die from mainly thirst.

"How odd… but that's not what he is here for!" Ganondorf mumbled to himself when he walked out to see what that fool was up to, he disliked people keeping him waiting and he hated it when they ignore their job.

He approached the man calmly though he was about to burst inside with rage, he got ready to yell at the man when Void turned his hood covered head to his direction.

Ganondorf's eyebrow rose in curiosity to hear Void talking, he took a moment to look at the view and back at him.

"What are you rambling about, I thought you came to this world to help me defeat the hero once and for all" he crossed his arms in confusion.

He had no idea what the other man was talking about and he certainly didn't care, all he wanted was to get this guy to do his job.

The King of Evil was about to say something when he was rudely interrupted by the guy, he hated it but he needed to remain calm though his tempter said other side.

He had to wait again for this little man's rambling to end, he sighed in annoyance as he stood there blankly looking out at the desert.

They both spoke for a little bit about Link and the desert, Yelled at each other when Ganondorf paused to the threat Void gave him. He wanted so badly to punch the guy but yet he did not want to go back so he grumbled something under his breath before he sat down, he crossed his arms and waited for what more rambling from Void might do.

After a long or short talk, Ganondorf could not remember since he spent most of his time in deep thought.

* * *

Later that Evening, after Void gave Ganondorf a marry fall off the roof. The two made their way towards the Temple, Ganondorf had to shield his face with his arm to avoid sand getting into his eyes but he could not help but watch Void with his eyebrow raised.

Void was walking like it was nothing and covered his mouth to yawn, this was a lovely walk but something deep down inside was telling him that he needed to feed and fast. Ganondorf walked carefully when his eyes widen a bit to see Void's hood almost blown back, sadly to his curiosity at a failure. Void caught his hood in time before it could fly back, the King of Evil thought that this guy hated the light and avoided to show himself in the sunlight.

"Are we there yet?" Void asked, slipping his hands into his sleeves while walking with his back a little hunched over to avoid his hood flying back again.

"No, not yet" Ganondorf replied, using his cape to shield himself better.

"When will we get there, I'm getting hungry" Void asked again

"Soon, so just be patient okay" Ganondorf said, feeling like that guy was just asking to start a conversation.

"How soon?" Void was now sounding a little whiny

"Soon! Just wait!" Ganondorf started to get annoyed with the little man so he decided to walk a little ahead of him.

Half an hour past when Void felt his stomach starting to hurt from hunger, he sighed in irritation and also staring at Ganondorf's for the last half hour was no fun at all.

Ganondorf was content with the silence until he felt Void poking at his shoulder, he tried to ignore the poking but it went on for the next two hours and it was getting very annoying now.

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT NOW!" Ganondorf stopped and turned to face Void in anger, yelling at him and grabbing him by the collar of his black robe to lift him off the ground.

"I, um…" Void looked at Ganondorf's anger face, not caring if the tall man flew him since Void showed no fear or expressed fear.

"I just wanted to say that, my stomach is hurting from hunger…" Void said calmly, holding onto his hood so it won't fly back.

"You… you're still hungry?" Ganondorf said confused now

"Yep" Void nodded his head once

"I thought you ate that last monster we fought not long ago?"

"I did…"

"Then why are you still hungry?"

"Well, I have no idea and I would rather work with a full stomach instead of an empty one"

Ganondorf sighed and placed his fingers between his eyes against the bridge of his nose, he could deal with many things but this guy was acting like a child now. Whining about food and when they would get at the temple, his patients are wearing thin now and he was about to kill his guy.

"Hey Ganondorf…"

"What…"

"Are we there?"

_THAT'S IT! _Ganondorf roared in his mind when he glared at Void in rage when he got ready to throw the guy across the desert.

"WAIT!" Void screamed, struggling to break free from the king of evil's grip.

Ganondorf ignored the whiny man's voice when he got ready and throws Void across the desert when the guy braced himself and crashed into a stone wall, half his body went limp in the hole he crashed and made.

"Oh hey, we're there" Ganondorf said surprised to see the temple close to them, he chuckled for a moment before looking over at the little man in the wall. So he made his way to the guy and leaned against the wall near the crater.

"Void, we're there"

"…"

"Void?"

"…"

"Hey Void, you alive?" Ganondorf didn't care if the little man was dead but he still needed him alive, so Ganondorf peeked into the rubble and poked at Void's back. "Hey, are you alive?"

"…" Still there was no answer from the man, so Ganondorf tapped at the little man's back again.

"I know your alive, I can see you breathing" Ganondorf started to get annoyed now when he saw the little man move a bit.

"Hey, I found a rupee!" Void held up a purple rupee, his voice happy when he jumped out of the crater. Ganondorf smacked his forehead, he hated this guy now and it seems this little fool is a FOOL! Since he hardly showed pain when given, what happened next was a total shock to the King of Evil when he saw the black hood slowly fall into two pieces now that it was ripped.

Void was busy gazing at the rupee when he glanced up at the tell man and saw him in shock, Void titled his head a little to the right in curiosity and confusion.

"What?"

"You look…" Ganondorf said still in shock, slowly pointing up at the other's appearance.

"I look what? Wait a minute… Oh no…" Void finally noticed the moonlight shinning on his face now; he slowly looked up and reached up to touch the top of his head to feel his hood was gone.

Void's appearance now showed, he looked to be a young Gerudo male with pale smooth skin, Long redish orange hair that reached down to his slim shoulders. His black orb eyes glisten from the moonlight with a small growing beard on his chin with the same color as his head; the only thing that made him look appealing was his elf like ears with two gold earrings on both sides.

Ganondorf stood in amazement but he shook his head to get back to reality, Void sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance in knowing he would be laughed at.

Soon enough, his thoughts became reality when he heard Ganondorf start laughing.

"Shut up, I know I appeared to look like this so shove it!" Void yelled when he paused to the feeling they are not alone; he punched Ganondorf in the gut and made the teller man fall as he groaned, holding his stomach.

"What the hell!" Ganondorf glared up at the man when Void quickly covered his mouth, "Shhh!... we're not alone…" Void scanned the area with his eyes and Ganondorf looked around when he got the same feeling.

"I thought Link sealed you away, Ganondorf" a voice was heard when both men looked up to see a woman sitting above the door with her arms crossed, looking down at them with narrow eyes.

Ganondorf hated to see that Sage still there when he glanced over to see Void with a wicked smile, jagged teeth showing as Void watched the woman.

"You are a Sage, are you not?" Void's voice sounded strange, like a demon speaking through him along with his own voice.

"Yes and I will not allow you two to enter my temple!" the Sage got up and flipped off the top to land on the ground, a few feet away when he pulled out her two swords.

Ganondorf moved Void's hand to stand up when the little man stood in front of him, "This one is MINE!"

* * *

Note: what do you think so far? what do you all think Void might do to this Sage? well I hope you all enjoyed this story so far and if you like to comment on it, please feel free to do so. I will continue to write the next Chapter and i plan to make it a little more gory SO!... you have been warned, enjoy


	3. Chapter 3 The Power of Hunger

**The Power of Hunger**

After a long Battle with Void and Nabooru, Ganondorf stood back to watch with amusement and studying how Void fights. Nabooru slashed the enemies cheek with her sword before dodging deadly claws, Void roared in rage and swung his arm towards the woman's stomach as he used his magic to knock her with harsh magic.

"I AM THROUGH WITH PLAYING GAMES!" Void roared in anger when he crouched down and began to use his powers to grow into a giant beast as smoke swarmed around his body, Ganondorf looked amazed that this little guy can transform into something giant and evil.

Nabooru gasped in shock to see the enemy growing into a giant black lion with blood red fire as his mane and black purple fire coming out from his eyes when it roared loudly, Nabooru jumped back to avoid any attacks from the beast when her back bumped against Ganondorf's Chest.

She gasped and looked back to see the man with a sinister grin when he pushed her forward, making her stumble and fall in front of the beast.

"My friend here is very hungry and sadly, monsters are not enough" Ganondorf said with a sinister tone, he looked up the now beast form of Void.

Before Nabooru could get up, a giant claw like hand reached down and picked her up in his grip when she dropped her swords from the massive hold on her body. She struggles to free herself when she came face to face with the beast, the beast grinned wickedly at her.

"Before I end your pathetic life! Tell me where the others Sages are!" The Lion beast growled, squeezing her tightly to hear her gasp in pain before loosening his grip for her to breathe.

"I will never tell you!" She yelled at him, refusing to tell the demon anything when she was squeezed again, making her cry out in pain.

"Tell him or your end will not be a sweet one!" Ganondorf demanded, having a feeling of how to feed his hungry friend now.

"Very well, if you refuse to tell me then I guess I will have to...SNIFF OUT EVERY ONE OF THEM!" The lion beast roared when he lift up his prisoner high above his head and slammed her down on the ground a few times before he left her on the ground to groan in pain, he watched the woman slowly crawling towards one of her swords and slowly reached out with a shaky hand.

Ganondorf walked over to her and kicked her sword away; Nabooru slowly looked up at the king of evil with pain in her eyes.

She tried to crawl to her other sword when she felt the beast pick her now weak body up and glared at her.

"I… Will never tell… You!" she tried to yell at the beast but the pain in every part of her body hurt and great that it kept her weak, the beast only grinned before throwing her into his mouth and snapped his jaw shut.

Ganondorf could hear bones crushing in Void's mouth, he took this as amusing to see this guy eat the Sage and a little gross to see.

He made his way into the Temple for a moment to look around before he looked back to see Void walking in, now in his mortal form with a satisfied grin, he looked around the room for a moment when he stood by the taller man.

"This place is pathetic… I seek to hunt down every Sage there are and soon Ganondorf…" Void looked at the man with serious eyes before placing his hand on the other's shoulder, "Link will be next…" He turned away from the Temple and began to leave with the king of evil following him.

"Saving the best for last?" Ganondorf asked with a pleased grin

"I was taught to never eat dessert before a good meal" Void replied with his hands behind his back, a wicked smile growing.

"Are you up for fish?" Ganondorf questioned

"Indeed, spicy food makes my stomach burn" Void answered

"Then I can help you find the next Sage"

The two walked in silence when they left the Temple, sinister smiles on their lips.

* * *

Back in Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda and Link were busy working on some new designs for the caravel at the market when suddenly a pain ached in the Princess's chest. She gasped in pain and fell to one knee on the floor; Link quickly ran to her side and placed his hand on her back.

"What's wrong princess?" Link said with concern for his friend, unable to find out what was the cause of her pain is.

Before Zelda could respond to him, a flash of images appeared of a man with red fire colored hair and black eyes appear then an image of a giant beast with blood fire color mane and Ganondorf appeared next.

Zelda gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her white gloved hand to what came next, an image of Nabooru getting eaten by the beast. Zelda moved back in fear when she stood up, her body trembling with fright.

"What's wrong!" Link stood up in full concern for Zelda, he was about to call a guard when she grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her.

"Nabooru… The Sage of spirits has been killed!" Zelda said in horror, fear in her eyes when Link looked at her.

"What! That can't be!" Link tried his best not to believe what he just heard; he pushed Zelda's hands away and backed up.

"I saw it happen, a giant evil beast ate her and Ganondorf was there!" Zelda spoke, taking a step closer to Link and reaching out her hand to him.

That's when it hit him; the cloaked man with Ganondorf was a Sage eater. He leaned against the wall behind him and slowly slid down to sit in shock and horror.

Link gulped and looked at the ground in disbelief, he let them escape from him in the Temple of light along with his sword and the worst part was Nabooru getting eaten by that man.

Link looked up at Zelda in fear and sorrow of losing a friend, he wanted to tell her what happened but he ready did and they both thought that their enemy would lay low for a year in time for the hero to prepare.

Before the two could speak, a messenger came running in fast and making noth Zelda and Link look at him.

It was a Zora messenger and he seemed to be out of breathing from running, Link wondered how long he has been running when he stood up to go meet him.

"I… I got a… a message for y…you, Link" the Zora messenger panted, trying to catch his breathe

"Slow down and take a deep breathe, no need to rush yourself" Link said as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder, worrying for the worst when the messenger inhaled deep and exhaled calmly.

"Link…" He looked at the hero with sad eyes, "Princess Ruto… Is dead…"

The Hero looked at him with shocked eyes; he slowly backed away from the messenger in horror as Zelda gasped in shock to hear another Sage's like has been taken.

"No…No! Not Ruto!" Link yelled in sorrow when he ran off, trying his best to hold back his tears. His friends were being eaten and he couldn't stop the evil men from doing so, Link ran out of the castle and down the stairs in a hurry.

He needed to stop them; he needed to protect the very friends that helped him in his quests and save his childhood friends from becoming next.

He had to stop them!

* * *

Meanwhile, Void traveled with Granondorf to their next location and Void will be damned if anything got in his way. He had spent the last two hours slaughtering fools that got in his way with Ganondorf fighting a long side him, he was have pissed when that FISH! Princess talked rudely to him.

"Hey Void, I have a question?" Ganondorf asked while they continued to walk, avoiding any fool that tried to stop them.

"What is it?!" Void spoke through his jagged teeth when he glanced at the taller man, still pissed off.

"Don't talk to me like that! Anyways I wanted to ask why you didn't use that sword" Ganondorf pointed at the sword strapped to Void's back.

"I plan to use it against the hero after I devour each and every Sage friend he has!" Void growled with a wicked smile and sounding almost like a mad man, "I want to see the life drain away from his bloody face!" He looked forward with crazed eyes when he began to giggle to the thought.

"Good plan but after that, I get to rule Hyrule WITH the rest of the Triforce" Ganondorf glared at Void for a moment, Suspicious of what else the man had planned.

"Oh don't you worry, with me commanding your army, no one will dare stand up to you! I made a deal" Void glared at Ganondorf with crazed eyes still, "But if you decide to kill me after our job is done, I will return with a force greater than the Triforce! Got it, King!" he hissed though Ganondorf had a thought that the powers of the Sages were making him like that.

"But of course, I still have farther use for you when we take over Hyrule" Ganondorf nodded his head once and looked forward at their next location.

They made their way towards the Forest Temple where the next Sage is said to be hiding, when they got closer and entered the log cave.

Void was set on making this feast a lot more fun when the thought of making the Sage suffer in agony crossed his mind, wanting so badly to absorb the power and become stronger.

Ganondorf stopped Void with his hand and ducked down, making Void follow him as they snuck in quietly.

"What is it Ganondorf?" Void whispered before he saw the man point at the little village ahead, Ganondorf glanced at Void and saw him look back with rage hunger in his eyes.

"I wanted to show you want next that we might have to deal with, I doubt they would just allow us to walk in and make them watch you eat their Sage" Ganondorf whispered as he patted the man on the head like a pet.

"They will allow it rather they like it or not! I am getting hungry and I hate if I have to vomit up my own food just to eat it again!" Void hissed quietly as he glared at the little people walking around without a doubt that danger is close by.

Ganondorf moved his hand and shivered to the thought of watching Void eat his own vomit, it was bad enough he was forced to watch Ruto get bitten in half by Void.

"Come on Ganondorf, I won't force you to watch this time if I end up devouring these little snacks" Void whispered when he placed his hand on the taller man's shoulder, he looked back at the little villagers go about their business.

"Do it quick then!" Ganondorf whispered back, pointing at the village with his left hand.

Void smirked evilly and quickly glared at the village with crazed hunger when he quickly transformed his body into large black mist wolf with fire red eyes, the people in the village quickly looked and watch the beast running at them, they screamed in horror as they all began running for their lives.

* * *

Note: What do you think? cool eh, I enjoyed writing this chapter while listening to Zelda music. got any questions please leave a comment or pm and I will see you all in the next chapter! peace out all :3


	4. Chapter 4 When Night Comes

**When Night Comes**

Link arrived in time when he jumped off his horse and ran to Kokiri village; he had to hurry to save his friends from the growing danger.

He stops immediately when he saw the horror of the village, everything is destroyed and ruined. The buildings on fire and most of everything is in flame, he's too late to save his friends that were nowhere to be found but he could still save Sarah.

Link made his way to the Forest Temple in hopes of saving his friends from being eaten or killed, he ran through the forest fast as his heart raced with time, he lost two friends already but he was not about to lose more to Ganondorf and the man with him.

When Link arrived at the Temple, he fell to his knees to see the Temple destroyed and in ruin with all his friends lie dead on the ground.

_I… I'm too late…_ Link thought to himself when tears started to fall down his cheeks, he did his best to hold back the pain but it was too great to bear when he screamed. Covering his eyes to hide his sight from the horror, crying for the loss of his friends and what made it worse is that Sarah was gone.

"Indeed you are, Link." A voice echoed throughout the forest when Link moved his hands to look around, Tears streaming down his cheeks. He got up to find where the voice was coming from when he looked up to see a figure in black, sitting there in a tree and looking down at him with red eyes.

"IS THIS YOUR DOING! ANSWER ME!" Link demanded in anger, pulling out his extra sword and shield, he was mad but more angry with the sudden person appearing to sit so calmly.

Giggles to the angry elf before him, "Why yes it is, I had a lot of fun chasing them here. I mainly enjoyed eating your sweet girlfriend as well…" The figure got up and jumped off the tree to land on the ground, he glared at the hero with a wicked grin.

Link looked in shock to see it's the man that helped Ganondorf escape, "I also enjoyed it more when she screamed your name before I ate her whole!" Void laughed like a mad man when Link attacked him with his sword, slashing at the enemy with all his might. He badly wanted to kill him for killing his friends and the three Sages, Void dodged each attack when he saw an opening and moved forward to punch Link in the stomach.

Link fell to one knee when he glared up to see a foot kick him across the face and knocking him to the floor, "BOW TO ME! BOW TO ME LIKE A GOD, DOG!" Void yelled as he started to laugh, enjoying in seeing the hero below him when he stepped on Link's neck hard but enough for him to gasp for air.

Link struggled to break free but each time he moved, the enemy's foot pressed down harder to the point of making him gasp for air. He was about to black out when he narrowed his blurred eyes in time to see Ganondorf walk up from behind the other man, Link reached out his hand to grab the taller man's leg only to end up having his hand stepped on by a heavy boot.

After Link fell unconscious from the pressure on his neck, Void moved his foot and kneed down to lift his eyelid to check of the boy was faking and when he realized the boy was out.

"Pathetic… Not so strong now, when your sweet sword is taken from you." Void spoke to unconscious Link as he slapped the hero's face and stood up to stomp on him when he felt himself get pulled back by a strong arm, he felt his back pressed against a strong chest.

He looked back to see Ganondorf looking down at him with a pleased look, "I believe I heard you say that you were taught not to eat dessert before a meal, am I right?" Ganondorf spoke calmly when he used his free hand to push back the strands from Void's face.

"Don't you dare start with me, King!" Void hissed, struggling to free himself from the taller man's hold when he felt Ganondorf's hold tighten a little more.

"Start what?" Ganondorf leaned down a bit to whisper into Void's ear which made the man freeze; Ganondorf placed his hand to Void's chin and turned his head slowly to look into his black orb eyes.

"We have plenty of time to deal with him, right now…" Ganondorf leaned in a little closer to whisper more into Void's ear, "We have four more Sages to find before we deal with the hero and princesss…" He softly hissed into his ear and made Void shudder a little to the sound of the man's voice near his ear, Ganondorf could see the man's pale cheeks turn a light pink when suddenly Void broke from his hold and backed away.

Void dust himself off and fixed his robe before clearing his throat, looking around except at Ganondorf's direction.

"L-lets go, this place is giving me strange vibes" He started to walk forward, stepping over Link and continued walking, Ganondorf chuckled to the reaction he got from the little man before following behind him.

While following Void to the next Temple, he couldn't help but feel strange and he could not pinpoint the feel as he wondered in his thoughts. Was it love he felt or desire for the power Void has, Ganondorf shrugged it off as desire for power so they continued walking in silence.

The rest of their journal was in silence, Void did not like the feelings he is having towards the King of Evil and he certainly hated when he got tongue tied when he tried a few times to start a conversation with him.

It was driving him crazy at each turn and what got him to feel nervous now, night was coming and he seemed to notice Ganondorf would glance at him or gently stroke his red hair. Was it the wind, the moon or the wrong moments when they talked about random things? Void cursed the strange moments they would have but he could not help himself to see Ganondorf sleep peacefully at night when he was on watch.

* * *

Night time came when the two stopped to find a place to rest since they had a long day, Ganondorf went off to find some twigs and wood to make a fire while Void stayed behind to ready their bed rolls. He stopped for a moment to look over at the taller man; he tried to figure out why he felt the need to be held again and to hear his bold voice whisper into his ear.

He shook his head as nothing and went back to making Ganondorf's bed after he was done his own bed, he made the man's bed softer when he was spooked to hear the wood and twigs hit the ground. He was about to turn when he felt to strong hands settle down on both his shoulders, making him blush to the feeling when he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Why make my bed softer than yours?" Ganondorf whispered into his ear before placing a soft kiss upon the tip of his tipped ear.

Void shivered to the feeling and opened his eyes to look back to see him so close, "B-but cause I thought it would be better for you…" He caught himself whispering back which made him blush with embarrassment, he hoped to say it with a bold voice and yet he whispered instead.

"I see, how kind of you…" Genondorf leaned in closer as he whispered, Void started to be more nervous when he felt his stomach feel like butterflies going crazy.

He slightly closed his eyes to lean in, Void did what his emotions wanted him to do and it was to lean close to the man before him.

Ganondorf placed one hand to the other's flustered cheek and place his free hand down to his waist when he pulled him in closer to his body, their lips almost touching each other when suddenly a sharp pain hit Void's side.

"Ow!" He yelped and moved to look down at his side where the man's hand is placed.

"What's wrong?" Ganondorf moved his left hand that was on the other's cheek and leaned over to check where he might feel pain.

"I have no idea, I thought you hit me?" Void looked back at the man with a raised eyebrow; Ganondorf shrugged and placed his hand back on the little man's cheek as he slowly leaned in close with their lips almost touching again.

Again, another sharp pain was felt when Void turned his head to check and see if the other wasn't trying to tease him cruelly.

"Okay, that hurt now! Quit it!" Void turned his head to look at Ganondorf with anger.

"I am not doing anything, I swear" Ganondorf moved back a bit so the other could turn to face him and put his hands up.

"Ouch!" Void felt it on the same place when Ganondorf sighed and moved in close to hold Void, pressing him softly against his chest as he smiled kindly.

Void blushed once again and looked felt his warm body against his own; he moved his head to look up at him. _This must be a dream…_

Ganondorf slowly leaned in close when the moment came back again, their lips so close to touching and this time Void was not about to let it slide when he gasped in pain again. This time he thought he felt Ganondorf slap him, he glared at him when the other pulled back a little.

"Wake up?" Ganondorf asked with a questioning look.

"Wait… what?" Void moved back a bit, looking at him weird.

"I said WAKE UP!"

* * *

Void awoke from his sleep to see Ganondorf looking at him with an angry face; he looked around him to see to see he was being held up by the collar of his robe.

"I have been trying to wake you up for the last hour! You never told me that you're a heavy sleeper!" Ganondorf growled in anger, annoyed that he spent most of his time to wake up this sleeping beauty.

"I…I sleep longer when I am absorbing the power to… to use for the next battle" He grinned nervously at the tell man as he struggled to get free when he gasped in shock, he glanced down to see that he was slowly slipping out of his robe.

"You should of…" Ganondorf was interrupted when he saw Void disappear into his robe and fell on the ground only in his dark grey tights, Ganondorf looked down to see more of the man.

Seeing his slim yet muscle body with a few old scars from the many battles he had been in, a larger scar went across his abs. Ganondorf looked at Void for a moment in surprise to see this guy has kept himself fit, even in the sealed realm when he lowered the robe on the shy guy and turned away to wait.

"Th-thanks ganondorf, I know you must be laughing at me for looking so pale" Void mumbled a bit but loud enough for the other to hear while he slipped his robe back on, he got up and fixed his robe to fit him properly.

"I was not planning on laughing at you…" Ganondorf turned his head a bit to glance back over his shoulder, Void looked at him when he heard the other speak with a soft voice which made him blush a little.

_Did he just… stare at my body? _Void thought as he went to pack up their stuff, he wondered if it was just a dream he had of them almost…

"Hurry up, we got work to do or would you like me to kick you again to move faster?" Ganondorf glanced at the man before him, he felt the desire to stroke that hair again but he held back to keep his pride and ego with him.

"No thanks man, I had enough kicks to the ribs and slaps to the face." Void shook his head and tied their bedrolls as he walked over to Ganondorf's side; they both knew where they were heading.

"Let's be off then, I had enough of wasting time here and trying to wake sleeping beauty up…" Ganondorf gently stroked the other's hair slowly, making the butterflies in Void's stomach flutter with glee.

They started to walk to their next location in more silence, Void enjoyed every moment when Ganondorf besided to stroke his head or whisper into his ear. But he knew deep down that he might be killed when his job is done, he knew how to play the backstab game so he just waited for the right opportunity for him to strike.

* * *

Note: i hope you all liked this chapter the most, poor Void right? anyways you know what to do, just leave a comment or pm me.

enjoy and see you at the next chapter:3


	5. Chapter 5 All Sages Fall

**All Sages Fall**

**_Letter from Void:_**

It has been a long while since I last wrote to you, I am FREE! Can you believe that old friend! I am free and roaming once again!

I only wish you can are here to witness my glory! I missed how we used to walk these lands and go fishing… oh those were the good old days when it was you and I…

But I must digress, I am not writing this so we can catch up. I am writing this to warn that I am coming for YOU! I have devoured many of your precious Sages and now you are left, it hurts me deeply to have to devour you too but I am annoyed with everyone saying I have a very important role to protect something THAT ISN'T THERE!

I have spent a very, VERY! Long time doing that and YET! Nothing comes… it is very tiring to wait and see nothing, I am so sorry dear friend but I guess this is our second and last time that we will be seeing each other…

Forgive me… Rauru… Please forgive me my one and only friend…

Rauru sighed quietly, sitting on his pedestal with both his hands holding the letter with a sad look on his face.

_Why turn on us now, dear friend… Why start devouring us all now, I… I thought we meant something to you, I Thought we were friends… I was the only one who found you when you had no one… _Rauru thought quietly when he closed his eyes slowly, a tear slowly running down his one cheek. He had not foreseen this coming but how could he not when something so dear to him has turned sides, he drops the letter to hide his face when he began to cry.

"Do not weep dear friend…" a sad, calm voice echoed in the realm when Rauru moved his head from his hands to look up, standing before him was a ghostly figure of a young man with purple fire glowing eyes and a sad expression on his face.

"Why shouldn't I… when you turned your light from us, you meant everything to US! To me…" Rauru tried his best to hold back his tears but it was no use, they just kept coming and he could not stop it. The young man lowered his head slowly in sorrow as his chest filled with pain, he wanted to keep his dear friend alive but he needed the power. He wanted the power within Rauru and so he slowly raised his head to look at the man with cold eyes, he took one step closer to the Sage of Time and he IS going to take what is his.

Rauru slowly stood up and off his pedestal to meet his fate, to meet his end in the hands of the one he raised.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Back when there was a time of peace, before the Hero and the King of Evil were ever born… I just became the Sage of Time and I had a realm, everything I ever thought of came into place. I was about to take my first step into the realm when I heard a knock at the door, it was raining at the time so I thought it was just the wind. I shrugged for a moment and turned to go into the realm when I heard another knock; I glanced at the doors and raised an eyebrow when I decided to walk to the door, thunder and rain could be heard and seen._

_I opened the doors to see who it was but to my surprise, there was no one there except a basket. I took a step outside to see if anyone was around but there were none to be found, only a basket with a cloth on it._

_I reached down to pick up the basket and brought it inside with me, thinking it is food but what happened were a surprise and a shock to me._

Rauru slowly removed the blanket to reveal a small child within, wrapped with soft cotton blankets and a cozy pillow to its little head on. At this point, the Sage of Time had no clue or way of looking after this child. How was he supposed to look after a child when given a task to be a Sage of Time, he was no babysitter and he is certainly not about to look after this baby but he could not just leave the poor child there.

With no way of finding the mother of the child, Rauru took the sleeping child into the temple with him, he had no way if the child ate or not but he had to learn fast so this little child may live.

Before the man entered the temple with the basket and sleeping child, Rauru heard something whimper softly and then there was a yawn. The Sage looked down to see the little baby looking up at him with wide and curious yellow eyes, the man started to panic if the child was going to cry or not.

The little baby watched the strange man for a few more minutes before the baby sneezed and giggled, reaching out to grab the stranger's growing beard.

Rauru gave a kind smile, to see that he is not scary to the baby. He slowly reached in to pick up the baby from the basket with the cozy red blanket; Rauru placed the basket on the ground and held the baby with both arms.

"Hello there, my name is Rauru…" The Sage spoke softly so he could not spook the child when the baby reached up to grab his beard with its tiny fingers. The man softly giggled to see the baby already was growing fond of him, Rauru never felt so happy before in his whole life and this little one just knew how to make him smile.

"Do not worry about anything anymore, Rauru will look after you and raise you as his own…" he smiled and chuckled to feel the baby touching his face with curious tiny hands, he closed one eye when he felt the tiny hand touch his eyebrow. Rauru took the child into the realm with him in hopes of making the child's life a happy one; he had no way of finding the mother so maybe this lonely Sage of Time can have someone with him.

Two years pasted when Rauru took the child with him, the Sage spent most of his time watching, feeding and raising the child. He knew in his heart that he made the right choice, he knew it from the day the child liked him that it would all be worth it.

When bath time came, Rauru would have a hard time trying to wash the little child when he would slash and play with the sponge. The Sage could not help it but to stop and watch the little boy play in the water, watching how he would stand up and try to wash the man's face with the sponge. Getting Rauru's robes soaken and wet, the man laughed as he used his sleeve to rinse the soap off the little boy's back.

When it was time to sleep, Rauru would sit on his pedestal with the little boy in his arms and used the blanket to cover him; the little boy would watch him with those adorable yellow eyes before closing them slowly when sleep came over him, the Sage took every moment into his mind and heart.

_How can anyone abandon so cruel abandon someone like you… _Rauru thought to himself with a kind smile as he slowly rocked back and forth slowly for the little guy to sleep. _I will never abandon you and I will never think of abandoning you…_

A few years passed when the boy was old enough and wearing what was now his own red tunic with dark grey tights, he would run over to Rauru in tears as the Sage kneeled down to hug the boy in worry.

"What's wrong my little Sage" A nickname Rauru gave since the little boy liked to be called

"Papa! Those boys out in the market are meanies!" The little boy would cry, holding onto Rauru tightly in his little arms

"What did they say?" Rauru would ask with a kind voice as he leaned back a little to wipe away the tears from the boy's cheeks.

"They didn't believe me when I told them that my papa is The Sage of Time…" He sniffled and used his one arm to wipe his nose with his sleeve, "They… They laughed at me and… and they took from me!" He started to cry again when he held onto Rauru.

This upset Rauru to see his little boy in so much pain; he needed to fix this so he could see his little boy smile again. So he slowly picked up his little boy and placed a kiss upon his head, holding him like he always did.

"B… But what was worse… one of them called me a Gerudo runt and pushed me down…" Sage cried more, trying to wipe away the tears from his face.

That's when it hit him, was that way his little Sage had darker skin than his own and why he had orange reddish hair. Rauru tried not to think about it too much and went back to trying his best to calm his boy, humming a soft lullaby to him and slowly rocking him side to side when the little boy slowly rests his head against his papa's chest.

_What… Am I…_ Little Sage thought to himself before slowly drifting off into sleep, listening to his papa's lullaby made everything go away and left him with a smile.

After that fateful day, Little Sage spent half his time practicing sword fighting and hand to hand combat when his papa would take a nap after playing tag with him. The little boy was tired of getting picked on and being called a runt that he thought it was time for him to fight back, though his papa told him that nothing good comes with fighting and that he would only bring pain.

One night when Little Sage grown to a teen, he snuck out of the realm when he made sure his papa was fast asleep on his pedestal. The young teen snuck out to pick a fight with one of the older boys; he wanted the bullying to stop once and for all.

"Forgive me, Father… but I must do this… please forgive me" Little Sage said quietly as he reached for the door and glanced back at his papa, sad that he was going against his father's rules. He turned away and went out to meet the bullies for his first fight, he knew that he lacked the strength but he had speed and good timing.

Standing in the ally were three teenage boys with messy hair, muscles and dirty pants due to walking in mud or work they did. One of them saw the scrawny teen walking to them dressed in his red tunic and a wrapped up sword tied to his back, eyes glowing yellow when he walked into the dark ally.

"Look boys, Gerudo runt is trying to look tough" one would announce to the other that was busy beating up on another kid; they stopped to look back at the boy and laughed.

Little Sage glanced at the kid and glared at the bullies, his anger building up inside when he held up both of his hands to the level of his chest and curled his fingers into fists.

"What's wrong Runt! Scared that you might get beaten up again!" the taller teenager spoke sarcastically and laughed.

"I have been waiting for this moment my whole life!" Little Sage growled in anger but held a smile on his face, the bullies glared at him as they grabbed their sticks and run at him when the teen laughed.

One teenager swung his stick down at the teen when his stick went through a black mist figure and hit the ground; the others stopped and quickly looked around to find the boy when the taller one froze to a tap on his left shoulder.

He slowly glanced back to see who it was when a silver blade sliced right through his chest and slid out fast, the teenager fell to the ground dead. The two others looked in horror to see their friend killed right before their eyes when they looked up at the teen coming out of the shadows with an insane look in his eyes and a wicked smile, one dropped his stick and ran for it. The second teenager watched his friend ditch him when he turned his head to see a silver blade swing for his neck.

Little Sage never felt so good when he killed two of the bullies but he was not done yet, he went chasing after the other one. He needed to end their lives to end the bullying he and so many had to deal with every day; he chased the bully from one end of the ally to another when the teenager stopped at a stone corner.

He looked back to see the teen soaked in blood walking to him with that same insane eyes and wicked smile, he slowly backed up against the wall in fear and horror.

"Please don't kill me! I won't tell anyone, I swear!" the bully begged in fear when he fell to his knees before the teen, putting his hands together.

"That's right, you won't be telling anyone about this" Little Sage lifts his sword up high as he glared down at the begging teenager, "And I will make sure of it!" he used all his strength he could to cut down at the other.

After that dark night, Little Sage was never the same as he was before. He would sneak out of the realm to go fight with some monsters and whatever he could find to ease his hunger for battle, after fighting so much. The teen would wash the blood from his clothes and sword in the nearby spring, he made his way back to the Temple when two guards grabbed him by the arms and fought with him a bit before they arrested him.

In the castle, he stood before the king of Hyrule and many people with his hands bound and head down. He felt rage and hate growing inside him but also fear, he slowly lifted his head to glare at the king with half his face covered by his face.

"Sage, you are here today for the murder of countless numbers of murders! Including the murders of three boys and I hereby sentence you to death!" The King spoke loud and clear for all to hear

"WHAT!" Little Sage took one step forward, looking at the king with shock in his eyes

"Many witnesses have stepped forward and told me that they saw you murder three boys and farmers!"

"That is a lie! I did not do such things and I demand to know who these witnesses are!" Little Sage growled in anger at the King

"For one…" The king leaned in close to the teen with a serious expression, "The guards!"

The teen softly gasped in shock and slowly looked at the guards standing by the King's side; he stepped back and lowered his head in shame as he remained quiet.

"Your execution will be held at dawn!" The King leaned back up and looked at the crowd, "Is there anyone willing to speak for the boy's freedom!"

Little Sage glanced back at the crowd to look for his father when he spotted a man in a black cloak in the back of the crowd; he slightly smiled in hopes of his papa speaking out for him.

"Anyone!" The King demanded as he looked at the crowd, waiting for an answer

Little Sage started to worry, _why wasn't he saying anything? Why was he just standing there?_ The boy's smile started to fade when he saw his papa lowering his hood and started to walk to the door, the boy held his head up to the King.

"Wait! I know who would speak for my freedom" Sage spoke with eagerness to remain alive when the King looked at him, "My father!" he turned to point out the man in the black cloak standing by the door.

"Who is your father, Boy?" The King asked

"Rauru is! He's my father!" Sage spoke

The crowd, Guards and the King himself started to laugh at the boy. He looked at all of them in fear as he turned to see even the king was laughing at him.

"Boy, Rauru is The Sage of Time, I doubt he has no time for children and even if he did! He wouldn't waste his time on you!" The King continued to laugh at the boy

"Your wrong! He is my father!" Sage yelled at the King, hating that no one believed him when he turned to face the cloaked man. "Rauru! Tell them the truth, please! Tell them that you're my father!" he begged

The cloaked man pushed the door and glanced back at the boy, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about…" with that, cloaked Rauru left the castle with his head down.

The young teen looked in horror, feeling abandoned by the only man that raised, cared and loved him. He just left the boy to his own fate in the hands of many that denied him the comfort of being loved and cared for, he slowly fell to his knees in complete shock as he lowered his head to stare at the stone floor.

_He… He abandoned me… He promised that he wouldn't leave me and he just… left me… _he started to tear up in sorrow and pain that Rauru broke his promise, the guards walked to each side and grabbed the paralyzed boy by each arm as they took him to the dungeon to wait for his execution.

When dawn came, everyone was there except for Rauru, the boy stood be for the head cutter's block with his head still low and his heart full of grief.

Tuning out the man's voice that was standing by his side, reading aloud his crimes when he was pushed down to his knees and forced to lean over the block with his head over the edge.

His eyes filled with tears, he bit down on his bottom lip as he prepared himself for his death.

_NO ONE CARES! NO ONE LOVES YOU! NO ONE EVER DID SO WHY SHOULLD YOU CARE IF RAURU EVER LOVED YOU! YOU ARE A FOOL TO THINK ANYONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU! _Sage screamed at himself in his mind at he slowly lift his head to glare at all the faces, tears streaming down his cheeks as he inhaled slowly and got ready to make his last speech.

"I WILL RETURN AND KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL RETURN AND MAKE SURE YOU ALL DIE A HORRABLE DEATH!" he yelled so loudly with all his might, "INCLUDING YOUR SAGES! DO YOU HEAR ME RAURU! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR ABANDONING ME!" and with that, everything he saw went dark.

* * *

Note: the rest of the story will be uploaded later on this evening or tonight, I hope you like this chapter:3 please a comment or pm if you do not understand what is going on here

Second note: what do you think? pretty sad right, poor boy. well I feel proud about this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it


	6. Chapter 6 Wicked Heart

**Wicked Heart**

Void glared at the man standing before him as he gave a wicked smile when he approached the Sage with open arms, lifting his head with pride to see Rauru look at him with disappointing eyes.

"Did you enjoy my little pathetic letter, Old Man!" Void said sarcastically when he gave Rauru a tight hug and looked at him with a grin.

"Do not touch me, Boy!" Rauru shot back with anger as he pushed the man away from him and took a step back, glaring at the monster before him.

"Awe, you won't even hug your "Little Sage" anymore, how cruel" Void acted hurt as he covered his face with his hands, turning away from the Sage when he slowly lifted his head with a wicked smile.

"Not as cruel when you abandoned me a long time ago…" Void chuckled evilly when he turned to face the sage, crossing his arms with so much pride and deep hatred.

"I did what I had to! You murdered people and slaughtered innocents for no good reason!" Rauru said in anger when he pointed at Void, "You! I told you time and again that killing people will bring you no joy! Only suffering and pain!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT PAIN!" Void yelled at the Sage and grabbed the man by the collar of his robes and pulling him close, "Don't you dare lecture me about pain! I was sentence to death and I needed my father there! I needed you the most and you abandoned me!"

"I did what I thought was necessary! You went against my rules and murdered innocent people for a crime they did not commit!" Rauru yelled as he grabbed the boy's wrists and pulled them off his collar, it hurt him deeply to watch from afar to see his beloved son executed but it needed to be done.

"Enough! I am not here to talk of the past; I am here to take what's rightfully MINE!" Void yelled in anger but he laughed like a madman as he stepped back a few feet away before he got onto one knee and wrapped his arms around his body as he glared at the Sage with a wicked smile.

Rauru sighed to see how far his poor boy went, it was too late to stop him now and it was up to The Sage of Time to stop this monster before all else fails.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT MY WHOLE LIFE! PREPARE YOURSELF FATHER! FOR I, THE DEMON OF HUNGER WILL RIP YOU APART AND DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" The Boy hissed in raging laughter when black smoke consumed his whole body and started to transform into something wicked, something fitting for a god.

Rauru was ready for a hand to hand combat but he was not ready for what came next, in front of his very eyes. The little boy he once knew changed into a giant monstrous beast of black and fire, a beastly lion with two heads and razor claw like fingers.

"I have found my purpose of life! And you will see firsthand how I will destroy the world you love and all within it!" the beast growled in triumph when it saw the fear in the Sage's eyes, the very fear he saw in many people's eyes when they saw him walk the streets as a child.

"Prepare yourself Father! For it will be your last!" the beast hissed when it pounced towards the running Sage.

_We shall meet in the afterlife when all is said and done, papa… for now, you shall see and feel the pain I sealed within my very body. Your powers will become mine and you will become weak with horror and papa… _a little image of Sage as a child would appear standing before Rauru in the darken world, _you will suffer as I have suffered… together we shall suffer in pain and fear… _the little boy hugged the Sage with a kind smile as they both stood in darkness.

* * *

Back at the fields, Link was battling with Ganondorf. Their swords clashing with each other when suddenly the whole Island shook, sending fear into people's hearts as Ganondorf and Link stopped to look at the sky. The clear blue sky Turned dark red as thunder clouds came and lightening striking the ground everywhere, Ganondorf laughed in triumph as he looked at the hero with a sinister smile.

Link looked in horror when he saw the castle crumble and fall, hell broke loose and there was only one hero to stop this. Link glared at the king of evil in rage when he attacked him with all his might, wanting to kill the man right then and there.

Ganondorf fought back as he smiled with amusement to see the boy in so much rage and anger, he blocked each blow and strikes back when he saw an opening. Link dodged it in time and swung his fist to hit the man on the face, suddenly another rumble and the Land began to shake when the two and many others looked up to see a beast flying by with dragon like wings.

In its claws, Link spotted Princess Zelda in its grip. Zelda screamed for Link when the beast roared and flow towards the two in the field and landed on the ground, slamming the princess hard on the ground. the princess created a crater when the beast glared at the men, Ganondorf took a step closer when he saw the beast almost killing the princess.

"Remember our deal! I said you can devour all the Sages and leave the two to me!" Ganondorf demanded the creature to listen when it glared at him, it transformed back into its mortal form and smiled apologetically.

"Of course Lord Ganondorf, forgive me dear master." Void bowed to the king of evil and glared at Link who was still in shock, that's when he glanced back at the taller man and giggled.

"But I must ask… How will you take the Triforce pieces off them if you cannot kill them?" Void asked as he approached Ganondorf, moving calmly when Link attacked the man with his sword.

Void glared at Link and swung his fist to punch the boy in the face, making him fly back. Ganondorf glared at the little man in suspension as he watched his every move, not wanting him to attack from his blind side.

"I have a plan that will help me retrieve the two Triforce pieces and combine them with mine, why do you ask?" Ganondorf remained stern as he looked at Void's crazed eyes, wondering what all that power is doing to his head.

"Indeed, I ask because what if I was too… help you get them without you getting hurt, I have powers far powerful then the goddesses" Void looked up at Ganondorf and walked over to him, placing his right hand on the man's cheek softly.

The King of Evil watched him for a moment before Void gently pulled him down and placed a kiss on his forehead; Ganondorf was surprised by this and looked at him for a moment before placing his hand on Void's hand.

"What do you have in mind?" Ganondorf asked with a sinister grin on his lips though he kept his suspension to himself for a while.

"Something wicked and painful for them but nothing painful for you, My Lord" Void bowed his head slowly as he moved his hand and took a step back to perform some like of ritual, using his powers to bring in Zelda and Link. Keeping them within the circle and bound by electrical chains as Void approached Ganondorf with a smile, what happened next came unexpected.

Void pulled Ganondorf to his level and kissed him deeply on the lips, closing his eyes to avoid angry eyes when he felt to man hold him close.

They kissed passionately while they did a little turn, Void gently placed his hands on the man's chest when he felt his cheeks beginning to fluster to the feeling.

After a moment of kissing, Void softly gasped to the feel of Ganondorf's lips drift off from his and drifted down to his neck. He blushed more to the feeling of the man nibbling and kissing his neck, he opened his eyes to the sight of seeing his ritual nearly complete when he slowly glanced at the man marking his neck.

The sweet smell of the desert, roses and vanilla almost made Void want to smell Genondorf's scent more but he was interrupted by the man's strong fingers sliding up into his hair. His head was pulled back when he felt the man lick his neck from collarbone to chin, Void gasped softly and bit his bottom lip.

He wanted to keep this going with a man he has feelings for but his eyes widen when he heard a voice within, _Finish him! Finish him off and devour them all! You came this far and I will not allow an equal to rule this world with you! SO IF YOU WANT TO RULE THE WORLD AS A GOD! DO AS I SAY AND FINISH THEM ALL! NOW!_

Void tried to fight with his inner beast, feeling Ganondorf kissing his neck and nibbling his sensitive ears. He tried to enjoy the moment when the beast took over and forcefully pushed Ganondorf into the circle, using his magic to bind the man with electrical chains as he laughed insanely.

"What is the meaning of this, Void!" Ganondorf yelled in anger as he struggled to break free from the binds as he glared at the traitor, Void's eyes glowing yellow as he approached the man but remained out of the circle.

"I believe this would if mine for the taking, I cannot allow a fellow beast of Demise to get in my way." Void chuckled to the surprised look on Ganondorf's face as he winked and turned away.

"You're a… male Gerudo!" Ganondorf tried to break free from his hold, shocked that the man he was traveling with was also from Gerudo Valley. Void chuckled and turned to face the man with a wicked smile, he nods his head once before using his magic to electrocute all three of them.

Void watched as he saw all three of them screaming in pain when he laughed loudly like a madman and lifted them up off the ground, he used his beastly powers to inhale their souls and the powers of the Triforce including the soul of the beast Ganondorf held inside.

* * *

_Darkness… Pain… Sorrow… _All three limped bodies floated in a dark realm, hearing nothing but a little boy's voice echo when Link slowly opened his eyes slowly to see he was lying on the ground in Hyrule market.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his head when he looked over to see Zelda and Ganondorf laying on the ground unconscious, he was about to reach over to touch Zelda's shoulder when he saw a little dark skin boy running up to him with a smile.

"Hi there, have you come to play with me too!" The little boy smiled happily as he reached down to help Link stand up.

Link looked at him curiously to see the boy dressed like him except he was dressed in a red tunic with dark grey tights, _Is this boy… the monster? _Link thought as he watched the boy run over to Zelda and glance down at her sleeping face.

"She's pretty" The little boy smiled as he looked over at the man in black armor, he looked at Link in curiosity as the boy points at the man.

"He looks like me but different, who is he and why does he have hair like mine?" The little boy asked as he walked over to Link and held onto his sleeve, Link was about to answer the boy when he heard a familiar voice.

"Little Sage, what have I told you about talking to strangers? Come on, it's time for you to study" Rauru said with a kind smile as he held out his hand to the boy, Link couldn't believe his eyes. The Sage of Time had a son! And this boy's name is Little Sage? Link looked over to see Zelda and Ganondorf finally waking up when the boy let go of his sleeve and ran over to give Rauru a hug.

"Look Papa, that man in black armor looks just like me!" Little Sage said happily as he held his daddy's hand, Rauru looked over at the strangers and smiled.

"Forgive my son, he gets excited to see new people visit the market" Rauru spoke kindly as he looked at Link, something was strange with the Sage and Link needed to find out.

"Where am I…?" Zelda said as she slowly sat up when she saw Ganondorf and screamed in horror, the man looked over at her with tired eyes as he rubbed his head.

"Shut up, your screaming is annoying" Ganondorf grumbled as he slowly got up to look around for a moment, he saw the people greeting him instead of running from him which made things weird enough for him.

"Where are we and why is Ganondorf with us?" Zelda asked as she slowly got up and dust herself off, they looked around the place in confusion when they looked at Link.

"You three fell from the sky and landed here, my son saw you all and ran over to see what happened" Rauru answered their question as he looked down at Little Sage and picked him up, Ganondorf and Zelda raised their eyebrows to the sight.

"Come a long you three, I have some explaining to do and I think I know why your here" Rauru said as he turned to lead the three to his temple, Zelda and Ganondorf couldn't use either of their magic nor did any of them have weapons.

"Tell me old man, where are we and why do you look younger then I remember?" Ganondorf spoke first

"Well that's because I am a Sage, Silly boy" Rauru replied with a chuckle

"I _THINK_ what Ganondorf means is that, when we all last saw you… you were old" Zelda Said, glaring at Ganondorf.

After they entered the Temple, Rauru explained everything to them about how the land shook and three figures came falling from the sky. He told them everything… Well everything he thought he knew about what they meant as he began to talk about how he found Little Sage as a baby, Rauru, Zelda and Link looked over to see the little boy trying to jump on Ganondorf's back.

The Gerudo man sat there with a grim face and arms crossed as the boy ran off for a moment and came back to show Ganondorf his sponge.

"This is , papa gave him to me since I have no toys to play with!" Little Sage said as he looked at man's yellow eyes and poked it.

"Ouch! Why you little!" Ganondorf growled as he got up and started to chase the boy around the Temple, Zelda and Link snickered to the small victory the boy did.

"It must be hard to raise a little boy like him" Link said as he looked over at the Sage in worry, knowing what will become of him since he was born among the Gerudo clan.

"Not at all, I raised him like what any other parent would do and I am happy to call him my son." Rauru replied with a smile at Link and looked over to see Ganondorf holding Little Sage upside down by his legs; he chuckled to see his son having fun when they all flinched to see the boy punch Ganondorf between the legs.

"By The Goddesses!" Ganondorf groaned in pain as he dropped kid and fell to his knees, holding himself to stop the pain.

* * *

Note: ahahahahah! Ganondorf got sacked by a kid! lol enjoy and see you all in Chapter 7, leave a comment or pm for any questions and I will answer them. if you got a request, just say it and I will see what I can do, peace!


	7. Chapter 7 The GoodBye Note

**Note: ****I doubt anyone is reading this now, I apologize to anyone who might of read it this far. I am planning on ending everything on this chapter and maybe go back to writing my Dragon Age fanfics, well if you like it then okay. Enjoy it and if not, alright.**

* * *

**The GoodBye Note**

After Link and Zelda finished talking with Rauru, they walked up to Ganondorf though they still did not trust him. Link refused to the idea of joining him but they had no choice but to work with the guy, they were about to say something when they paused to see the two Gerudos sitting side by side.

Ganondorf turned his head to see Zelda and Link standing there with wide eyes, he glared at them for a moment before looking over at the boy and his eyes widen in shock. The little boy was now a teen and to Ganondorf's surprise, the teen was dressed like a Hyralian prince with two gold earrings on each side of his ears and his hair brushed back.

"On to the next step…" Sage said as he looked at the three and smiled kindly though his eyes seemed careless, he pat the gerudo man on the back and got up to lead them somewhere.

After they left the temple, the three watched as people gathered in a crowd at what seemed to be the execution. Zelda and Link walked over to see when they saw the same boy screaming at the crowd in rage, Link covered Zelda's eyes before she saw the axe go down.

"This was my execution when I was a teen; I murdered countless people because I thought I was doing something right…" Sage watched his own head getting chopped off as he sighed, showing no care for it now as he continued to walk.

"Wait… this was dating back before I was ever born" Ganondorf looked at the teen with curiosity as he watched the boy carefully, wondering why he never attacked the lands.

"A long time ago, I would have grown to become the next king of the gerudo clan." Sage inhaled and sighed, "But fate has it's humor, my mother abandoned me at birth and Rauru took me in. I grew up thinking I was a Hyralian, I dressed and talked like them but bullies part me in my place… I was never born one and never will be, I asked my father of why I was different from the other boys but he never said." He looked over his shoulder to see all three were still following him; he turned his head back forward and led them to a faraway place.

Zelda felt tired as she followed Link, not trusting the two men since they are both Gerudo. Link held her hand as they kept going, silence fell over the two while Ganondorf and Sage spoke about their differences and goals.

Sage liked the man though he had only just met him, it felt like he known him for a very long time and it felt weird so when they arrived at Gerudo Valley. Link held Zelda close when they entered, Sage grinned as he continued walking when they women there opened the gates for them.

"Welcome back, My Lord" A familiar voice was heard when Link looked over to see it was Nabooru, everything seemed so strange and yet how can they act so calmly towards the boy.

"Thank you, be a good girl and open the other gate. I wish to return home" Sage spoke calmly yet commanding the woman to do his bidding, like how a prince should and this made Ganondorf wonder even more on how the boy would be like if he was the next king.

Nabooru bowed her head to him and went off to open the gates for him and his guests, Sage led all three into the desert though it seemed cool and calm.

"What are you planning!" Link demanded as he stopped to look at the boy with stern eyes, protecting Zelda from them.

Sage stopped along with Ganondorf as the two looked back, Sage smiled again and winked.

"If I was planning to eat you, I would but I am not here to harm any of you. I am here to help in any means necessary, you want to be free and I want to be free so let us go now." He spoke calmly and continued walking to the Temple ahead; making sure nothing came for them while they walked.

Link had a bad feeling about this and he made sure none of them tried to harm the princess, when they arrived at the Temple.

Zelda, Link and Ganondorf saw a giant lion beast chained to down within the Temple, it glared at them but made no attempt on attacking when it saw its host with them.

"My King, What do you wish of me this time!" the lion growled to the sight of seeing Demise's host with them, growling very eager for battle but the chains kept him down.

"Silence Hunger! I rule these lands and I will do as I please!" Sage yelled at the beast and smacked its nose hard, "I command you to free us!"

"I have only little power to grant you all freedom, My Lord. But for you, I will obey your command and free you from your prison"

"Very good and while you're at it, Feast on the lost ones. They are no longer of use to me" Sage commanded as he glanced at Ganondorf and winked before moving to one side with him, he quickly uses his magic to bind Link and Zelda still.

"What! What are you doing!" Link shouted as he and Zelda struggled to break free

"Making a sacrifice, for me and Ganondorf to free ourselves from this hell!" He laughed when the chains broke off of the beast and rose to its full height, the teen looked over at Ganondorf and smiled.

"Here I thought you were a traitor" Ganondorf said with a satisfying smile, reaching over to hold him close.

"Not at all my Lord, I only live to serve and keep my promises" the teen changed into his adult male height as he glared at the fools, "DEVOUR THEIR SOULS!"

The beast roared as it went down to eat them, everything around them started to rumble in a massive earth quake when a light from the outside started to go brighter and brighter before blinding them.

* * *

Darkness came and then silence, Genondorf was the first to awaken when he saw that he was in a palace. He looked around for a moment before slowly sitting up, he looked down to see that he was dressed in royal robes.

He looked at his right hand to see all three Triforces, he smiled to see his triumph when he got out of bed quickly and went off to find Void.

He stopped at the door when he saw a note, he slowly reached up and gently took down the note as he opened it to see who it was from.

_Dear King Ganondorf,_

I am happy to have completed my task in helping you gain what you deserved but I fear that this is the end for me… for us.

I must part ways with you now and continue my journey elsewhere, I have no idea where I am going next but Hunger tells me that I must do something if I am to remain in your favor, though I doubt you would care of such things as feelings.

I did what I could to bring the clan there to protect you but that is all I can do, I left the rest to your body guards so that nothing will harm you. I felt like I was getting too close to you, my feelings wanted me to remain with you by your side and protect you.

You must think this is stupid, a male like me falling for a King like you. You have your job and I have mine, so until we met again…

Signed,

Void

Ganondorf sighs calmly as he walked over to a chair near the window and sat down as he looked out, somehow the world seemed quiet without Void and it seemed that fool pierced the king where it hurt the most. The King seemed to have grown a certain soft spot for that man, and it cut him deep to have a note saying GoodBye instead of the man himself.

* * *

Note: well I hope you all enjoy this story, if you wish for me to write a pairing just asked.


End file.
